The present invention relates to a flow-regulating device for medical apparatus known generally as perfusion-transfusion apparatus, the device serving additionally to provide an impenetrable anti-air-bubble barrier, even after the perfusion is finished.
The apparatus at present employed for intravenous administration of biological serums contained in receptacles have various disadvantages, in particular irregular flow of the liquid to be transfused, and the passage, at the end of the perfusion, of an air-bubble liable to result in injury to the patient, which compels the hospital staff to supervise very closely the regulating device, commonly known as a "visual" apparatus because it is made of transparent synthetic material which enables the flow to be observed.